


Hungry

by Demo_hound



Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Crazy, Horror, Psycological Horror, Short Story, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demo_hound/pseuds/Demo_hound
Summary: HungryI put my hand on the door handle, not sure if I’m ready to go out there, but I have to. I’m still so hungry.





	Hungry

I’ve always lived in a colorful world. So you can imagine my surprise when I wake up and everything is so so wrong. My house is at the end of a street, lots of buildings extend far out of my peripheral vision, fading into the strange darkness that does not belong. Beside my house is a big forest usually thriving but now void of any life. Outside the skies are gray, but there’s no rain to water the wildlife as usual. In fact, all the plants seem to be dead, dried up and falling apart. Even the potted plants in my bedroom are a disturbing yellow. All my usually colorful flowers are shriveled up and colorless.  
But the trees, they are different. They stand taller than ever and slimmer than a twig. All the trees are empty and the dead yellow grass void off any leaves.  
There’s a slight mist setting, just barely visible but this mist is different. It’s strangely colored, black, void of anything.  
There are strong winds weaving through the grass tearing it apart slowly and throwing it to somewhere I cannot see. But the trees, as thin as they are. Do not move a inch.  
I’m scared and confused unsure what to do, I step away from the big window in my bedroom and draw the curtains shut, I cling on to them for a second and stare off into space. But I quickly regain my senses and let go of the thin fabric. I search through my closet and put on black sweatpants, a oversized grey hoodie and some simple white socks. My black bra strap is showing as my hoodie slides off of one of my shoulders but I pay it no attention. I tie my raven black hair In a ponytail and go into the kitchen to see if there’s anything for me to eat, as I’m starving.  
As disappointing it is, it was expected. The fridge won’t open at all. It’s like the door is just a fake, it won’t budge an inch. I look around the kitchen counters but find nothing. The cabinets won’t budge. I frown looking around a few more times, I’m just so hungry.  
I give up and explore the rest of my house to see if there’s anything else strange. All other cabinets work and so do the doors. Though the plants are dead and the tv won’t turn on. Actually neither will the lights. Must be a power outage.  
I pull on my puffy grey coat and wrap a dark grey scarf around my neck. I slip into my light grey shoes. I put my hand on the door handle, not sure if I’m ready to go out there, but I have to. I’m still so hungry.  
I can see the wind but I cannot feel it, I breathe in and it’s heavy, a ghost of smoke lingering in my lungs.  
I take a few steps and I feel as light as a feather as if the smallest breeze could take me away. I feel uneasy and paranoid.  
I walk down the street for a while but it’s as I haven’t moved anywhere. I can see the buildings passing but if I look back I’m still just as far as before. I decide to look into the forest. I get a small travel sized flashlight from my pocket, I also have a small pocket knife and a few batteries. I turn on the flashlight and point it at the dark mist, it does nothing the void is still there staring back at me. Nothing nothing nothing nothing. I snap myself out of it and feel chills running down my spine.  
I walk past the slim trees who seem to be trying to block my path, avoiding the dark mist.  
I find my way to a small pond. I look into the water but it’s moving so much I’m scared to get too close, I take a step back and bump into a tree I swear wasn’t there before. I turn and the impossible waves on the small pond have gotten bigger. I turn to my left and run.  
All I can think is danger. I run for a while but I start to get exhausted, but I don’t stop there. I keep running forward. Running and running. Until I collapse.  
I need to get away.  
I drag myself forward away. I can’t feel my legs but I keep dragging.  
I can’t feel my torso but I keep dragging.  
I can’t feel my neck. My head hangs, but I keep dragging.  
Lastly I can’t feel my arms. What’s happening?  
Everything goes black

 

I wake up, somewhere else. In a house. No a cabin. I look around, it’s empty and has probably been abandoned for a long time. But there’s a table in the corner. I try to sit up but I collapse quickly. My body is weak and I’m so hungry. I slowly lift myself up and get to my feet. I lose balance but I lean against a wall, which I swear was further away. I make my way towards the table, as I spot something on it.  
It’s food. Meat to be specific but I’m not sure what kind. I don’t mind though. I’m no vegan. I grab the plate the Unidentified meat sits on, and I dig in. I don’t know who made it but it’s delicious. So good. I finish it quickly but begin to feel sick. When did I last eat? Should have been just last night but I’m not sure. Maybe I was unconscious for longer than I thought. I look outside but all I can see is darkness. But all I know for sure right now is that my body is rejecting the food. I puke. I puke up everything I just ate, making everything just so much worse.  
The bile is a sickly red color and I panick. I quickly back up against the wall on the other side of the cabin. I wipe my mouth and my hands come back red. I look at them in terror and I start sobbing. But no tears flow. No, no tears at all. 

 

I glance around and quickly make my way to the door and open it. It’s so dark almost like the void, but I can feel the difference. I search my pockets for my flashlight but it’s gone. I look inside the cabin and see it sitting on the table covered in my bloody bile. I need it though so I grab it and wipe my hands and flashlight on my pants.  
I Turn it on and head back for the door, I feel dizzy and the door seems to be slow closing but I’m determined to get away from this bad memory and leap outside. I don’t feel the impact of the ground. In fact I feel like I’m falling, wind weaving through my hair. But I can see that I’m not falling. I can see the grass and trees so I try to stand up. It works but I still feel like I’m falling. Always falling. I take few steps forward. It’s very disorienting but I keep going. Supporting myself against trees. Not feeling them but I can see that I’m touching them. I shine the flashlight right in front of me and keep walking. I walk for a while and take a few turns. I see a clearing and walk towards it. Just then I trip on something I turn around and shine my flashlight down. I see a weird black lump. It extends further to the left. Up up and right. I scream and quickly crawl back. Empty white eyes stare at me,  
Observe me. I get up and run the other way. I get to the clearing but I can’t see anything. The flashlight is on I can see myself and the light beam but I can’t see anything else. I notice how I don’t feel like I’m falling anymore. But I don’t know where I am. It looks like the void. Nothing. I take a step and I feel as if I’m walking on grass. I run forward but I bump into something and hear a loud screech. I fall backwards and frantically look around me but I can’t see anything. I feel something grab my leg and all of a sudden I’m being dragged. I can feel the dirt and grass rubbing against my lower back as my clothes ride up. I try to struggle free but it’s no use. Still, I can’t see anything.  
After a while of screaming and thrashing around I give up, my body is starting to burn from all the moving and being dragged around. Suddenly I can see again and I can see I’m being dragged through a cave. I look at the thing dragging me and suddenly it let’s go and bolts off deeper into the cave. I look around quickly and stand up but I feel searing hot pain burning through my foot. And I almost collapse. But I can’t stop now so I turn around to run for the exit but it seems that it had dragged me deeper than I originally thought. But I still run for it I take a few turns make my choices quickly. I can sometimes hear strange sounds through the tunnels and the screeching of that thing that dragged me in here.  
After running for about 7 minutes my body collapses, all I can do is sit up against the cave wall and rest.  
Though now that I’m resting I can feel how hungry I am. I would eat anything. All that food I ate earlier got puked up so I’m just even worse off than before eating it. Next time I’ve got to eat slower, if there is a next time. My vision starts blacking out but this time my conscience goes with it.

When I wake up I’m out of the cave but I’m submerged in some type of liquid. I quickly jolt up and get out of it. I look around and see that I was in a tub filled with blood. I’m completely covered head to toe in red. I freak out and try to wipe it off with my hands. But to no effect. I spot a window but no door. I look around to see if I find something I can break it with. But I feel that pain in my right leg again. I look down and see nothing but a few bruises, why does it hurt so much? I look up and see nothing. The tub doesn’t even have anything connected to it. I sit down on the ground. I know that I’m sitting down but I can feel myself falling again. I’m just so tired. I think of how long it has been since I’ve eaten but honestly I don’t know, I’ve lost my sense of time. I look around again and spot the same table as In The cabin. But I’m sure I’m not in it the walls here are steel and the floor is concrete. My heart fills up with hope when i see the plate on the table and I quickly limp to it. There’s food on it. But it’s different this time, better cooked and there is a different kind of meat or just from a different part of the source. I grab a piece of the meat and dig my teeth into it. But I remember that I should eat it slowly so I don’t puke it up so I let it out of my mouth before i tear a part of the meat off. I tear off a bite with my hand and put it in my mouth.  
I eat a lot slower this time and by the time I’m finished with half of it I only feel a little bit nauseous.  
I try to find something I can put the rest of the food in. I find a dirty plastic bag on the floor next to some trash. I grab it and try to clean it to the best of my abilities but it’s still dirty. I use it anyways and stuff the unidentifiable meat into it.  
I take the metal plate that used to store the meat and throw it as hard as I can against the window. It cracks and I pick up the metal plate again and hit the window again and it shatters. I use the plate to clean the edges so I don’t hurt myself any more. I crawl out the window and run as far as I can. It’s completely dark like the void this time. But I don’t care. I want to get away from the horrid smell of blood. I step into something wet. Not like water but more like wet sand. I sink Down but I struggle and try to get to the surface as the sand like substance swallows me whole. All of a sudden my feet feel cold and I start falling quicker. I look around and it seems I’m falling from a very tall office building. But all i can see is the one building and the sky. I can’t turn around so I can’t see the ground. I don’t know how close it is. There are no other buildings around. So I wonder if I’m too high up. Now that I think about it I cannot see any clouds. Exactly at that moment I feel something wet swallow me up completely. everything goes white. I’m still holding the bag but I only know that because I can see it. But I cannot feel anything and I can’t move.  
All of a sudden I’m in a forest. I can feel the ground, my hands digging into the dirt and dried up grass as I push myself into a sitting position.  
I slowly stand up and take a weary look at my surroundings. I’m still in the forest but it’s different. The trees weave through each other and block any sunlight from getting in. You can walk around since the ceiling of trees is only that. A weird blanket set atop the forest. I find a weirdly bent tree and sit on it, I put the bag with the meat in my lap and get the meat out. I pick off a few pieces and try to eat slowly. It’s eerily quiet here so I keep alert. All of a sudden something falls from the trees. A furry little creature it seems. I’m not sure what it is but it seems friendly. It sits up and stares at me, a blank empty stare. I look around to see if there’s anything else, when I look back it’s closer. I climb off the tree and back away from the fur ball. It doesn’t move but then when I blink it’s facing me and a few inches closer. Sudden terror washes over me and I have the extreme urge to find something and smash the fur ball to little pieces. But instead I turn and run as fast.  
Time passes quickly and I feel like I’ve been running for hours. I look behind me and there it is. As close as ever, almost touching me. I see a pond and quickly run to it for no particular reason. I turn around and the fur ball is almost touching my foot. I slowly back up, forgetting the body of water behind me and I quickly sink into it. I can’t swim up like there’s a weight attached to my foot, and suddenly everything starts fading to black, I keep trying to swim up but I can feel myself sinking. My mouth fills with the bitter taste of copper and I’m running out of air in my lungs. I keep holding my breath and my head feels like it’s being crushed. The eels in the water weave around my limbs giving me one last goodbye hug. The fishes swim around attracted by the cent of a big new meal. I stay perfectly still and focus on the feel of smooth scales against my ankles and wrists. I can’t take it anymore and take a deep breath. Water fills and burns my lungs, my head stops hurting and my muscles un tense. I close my eyes and let the darkness take over me. The dirt on the bottom of the lake settles over me and the fishes brush by curiously. I’m finally free.

“Girls body found at the bottom of the river after reported incidents of running through the woods screaming “


End file.
